Let's Lend A Helping Hand
by Roxius
Summary: Keito and the others want to help Miku and Luka get together, but in the end, all their distress was for naught. Miku X Luka shoujo ai, yuri. And a mention of Keito X Meiko at the end. Please R & R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid.

A/N: There's so many INCEST fics in this category...ai dios mio! O____O

So here's some yuri for ya!

I'll probably write some more yuri fics for this "series", too...

It seems that now, instead of just Code Geass, I'll be trying to write some Pokemon, Vocaloid and Shaman King stuff, etc., too...at least I'm starting to break free from my 'CG-fic-only' obsession!!

I think I like Miku X Haku more than Miku X Luka, so expect more of the former pairing...

* * *

Keito didn't need to be told that there was a sort of sexual tension going on between Miku and the new girl, Megurine Luka. It was just so painfully obvious, and yet neither girl dared to follow on their emotions. Since he couldn't stand seeing his good friends in such a stupor, Keito decided to take the matter into his own hands...with some help, of course.

"You want us to help you hook up Miku and Luka?!" Meiko asked in disbelief.

Keito nodded. "Yes! Both of them are secretly crushing on each other, and the only way to make things right is to get them to finally admit their feelings to one another!!"

Rin and Len popped out from behind the couch, and they exclaimed in unison, "BUT...HOW DO WE DO THAT?!!"

"Hmm...you're right...just HOW do we do it?!" Keito was at a loss; he had forgotten to think this far into the plan.

Meiko tapped the edge of her chin. "Well...what does Luka like?"

"She likes salmon, I know that...and singing...and octopus..." Keito listed off everything he knew about the pink-haired girl, which wasn't much, to be honest.

"We all like singing, though, so that's the only thing they have in common...but what exactly can we do revolving around singing that would bring them together?" Rin pointed out.

Keito sighed. "...I have no idea..."

"I know...I can try and smack some sense into Miku, and force her to admit her love for Luka!!" Meiko cackled with a devious face, waving a beer bottle around dangerously.

"Uh...I...I don't think that's necessary," Keito stammered, "We should try to think of something that doesn't involve ANY violence...whatsoever..."

"Dang..."

Suddenly, having remained relatively silent throughout the meeting, an idea finally came to Len. "I KNOW WHAT WE CAN DO!!!"

"...You don't need to yell..." Keito remarked.

"WE CAN LOCK THEM IN A ROOM TOGETHER, PUSH THEM UP AGAINST ONE ANOTHER, GET THEM DRUNK, OR...WE CAN ASK THEM VERY, VERY NICELY IF THEY WOULD PLEASE JUST HOOK UP ALREADY!!!"

"...I think all those ideas have been done already in other situations..." Rin said.

"WELL, AT LEAST I HAD IDEAS, UNLIKE YOU!!!"

Rin slapped her twin brother across the face, sending him sprawling to the floor. A puddle of blood formed underneath his motionless body.

"Anyway," Keito continued, trying to forget what had just happened, "We need to figure out SOMETHING...anything...that could help our two dear friends get together!!!"

Rin shrugged. "I got nothing."

"Same here." Meiko quipped.

Keito let out a disgruntled sigh, and cried, "I'm drawing a blank too. So...now what do we do?!!"

Suddenly, the very topics of their conversation, Megurine Luka and Hatsune Miku, came rushing into the room, holding hands and with wide smiles.

"Guys, guess what?!! Me and Luka-chan are going out now!!!" Miku exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes!!" Luka interjected, "I had finally worked up enough courage to admit my feelings, and Miku returned them!!! I'm so happy!!!"

"Me too!!!" Miku cried, and she slammed her lips passionately against Luka's.

Keito's face fell, and both Meiko and Rin remained silent. "T...That's great..." Keito stammered, trying to decide whether he should be angry or relieved.

"We'll be going to the bedroom now," Luka told the others as she scooped Miku into her arms, "So you probably won't see us for the rest of the day..."

"R-Right...uh...have...have fun..." Keito couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye.

"Oh, don't worry...we will..."

As the two girls rushed off, Keito buried his face in his hands and sighed deeply.

"I guess...we didn't actually have to do anything, after all..." he muttered.

"We DIDN'T do anything at all..." Meiko remarked, shrugging.

Keito nodded. "Yes...I know..."

Rin shook her head, and dragged the still-unconscious Len along by the legs as she left the room.

Meiko glanced around, and as she did this, she muttered under her breath, "Can we make out now...?"

"Not now!!! I'm depressed..."

"Feh...wuss..."


End file.
